


Playing with toys

by bookl0ver



Series: Ballum NSFW [6]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Callum "Halfway" Highway, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Edgeplay, Gags, Handcuffs, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Restraints, Smut, Teasing, Top Ben Mitchell, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver
Summary: Ben thoroughly enjoys his Christmas present from Callum.Continuation of my Advent Calendar fic; Ben Mitchell's Ideal Present
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Ballum NSFW [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146341
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Playing with toys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asofterkit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofterkit/gifts).



"This is best gift ever babe. You're a genius." 

He didn't receive a response, but then he didn't really expect one. One hand absently played with his cock, the other running along Callum’s sweaty chest. Muffled noises reached his ears and he grinned, twisting to look at his boyfriend. 

Leather encased Callum’s wrists, a chain shackling them behind him, forcing his back to arch to avoid crushing them, leaving his torso - tantalisingly wrapped in scarlet ribbon almost the same shade as Callum’s pretty blush - beautifully exposed. A pair of nipple clamps were pinching his sensitive chest, Ben pulling on the chain between them to enjoy how Callum’s eyes rolled back. His legs were parted wide, a spreader bar separating his ankles. Those thick thighs were quivering, the low hum the only indication of the vibrator currently inserted in Callum’s body, pressed against his sweet spot and making desperate mewls escape him. Desperate mewls and moans that were muffled by the ballgag in his mouth, buckled tight and robbing Callum of the ability to do anything but writhe in pleasure. 

Laying there, bound and gagged, being tortured by Ben's wicked mind and the toys he'd brought himself, Callum was in ecstasy. When he had built up the strength he flickered his eyes open to find Ben watching him hungrily, arm moving in a tell tale way. Callum thrust his hips up, his neglected cock aching and desperate for any contact. 

"What's up Cal? You want something?" Ben teased, letting his gaze drop from Callum’s pleading eyes to his hard cock, leaking precum on Callum’s stomach, a band around the base nestled in dark curls. 

Callum whined, arching his back further, offering himself up for Ben like a sacrifice. _Please, he needed something._

Ben grinned, dragging a finger over Callum’s thighs, bruised and bitten from when Ben had been between them, opening Callum up. Callum bucked at the touch, hips twisting to try and get some contact on his cock. With a giggle that would've been cute in any other circumstance Ben pulled his hand away, letting it find its place back on his own cock, moans exaggerated. 

As best he could Callum scowled at him, growling demands and pleas through the gag. Red cheeks flushed darker when Ben just laughed at him, thumb rubbing over the rubber between his teeth, coated in saliva. 

"If you want something you've gotta ask for it Cal. Just ask, and I'll do whatever you want me to." 

Ben smirked, those muffled sounds that if he tried hard enough would be decipherable as begs and pleas to just "touch me already, Ben please" sending a thrill through him. 

There was nothing hotter than this, Callum’s lips pink and stretched around the gag, drool pooling messily. He knew how much Callum loved it too, his helplessness, his messiness, being completely at Ben's mercy. 

"What babe?" His grin grew with Callum’s frustration, his boyfriend throwing his head back into the pillows and growling in his throat. "It's such a pity you can't tell me what you want. But then, you like that don't you?" Callum’s eyes widened as Ben's voice darkened, pink lips resting at his ear. "You love this, being all tied up and helpless. I could do anything to you, make you scream or moan and you'd have to take it." Callum moaned, eyes fluttering closed as Ben pressed hot kisses to his neck, working his way up his throat to his face, planting a kiss over the ballgag, his hand reaching down to switch off the vibrator, Callum whining at the loss. 

"Cal." 

The soft tone had his eyes fluttering open to meet Ben's, black almost covering the blue iris he loves so much. "You doing okay baby?" 

Callum hummed and nodded, soft warmth mixing with his burning arousal. "Need anything?" 

Callum thought and nodded again, tilting his head forward so Ben could remove the gag. He gasped as the ball was drawn away, working his jaw. 

"What's wrong baby? What do you need?" 

"Need to cum, Ben. Can't take much more. And need the clamps off, m'sorry, I can't-" 

Ben shushed him with a gentle kiss, deepening it as he reached between them and removed first one clamp then the other, letting Callum gasp into his mouth as feeling rushed back to his nipples, Ben pulling away to massage his chest until the pain died down. 

He shifted down, kissing his way down Callum’s body until he reached his straining cock, which he mercilessly took in his mouth, pushing straight down to take it in his throat. Callum made a noise somewhere between angelic singing and a wounded animal at the merciful sensation surrounding him at last.

"Fuck, Ben more! Please, please babe I can't take anymore, please!" 

Ben grinned, pulling off to hear Callum’s broken whine, casting his gaze up to see his boyfriend’s face contorted in agonised pleasure.

"Cal." No response, Callum’s mind faded out. Ben frowned and smacked his hip to get his attention. "When I take this ring off, you're gonna cum for me, understand?" 

Callum's eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly. "Yes, please, please, I'll be good - so…" 

Ben renewed his ministrations on Callum with vigour, working until the tell tale signs revealed themselves. Callum’s belly trembled, his nails audibly clawing at the mattress and his moans had quieted to desperate pants of air, and just as he tipped his hips up he shot off, pulling the ring off his cock with one hand and twisting the vibrator on and pressing it hard against Callum’s prostate. As promised, Callum moaned Ben's name helplessly as he finally came, spilling over his torso, hips jerking helplessly as Ben rubbed him through his orgasm. 

When Callum hissed, oversensitive, Ben finally released him and scrambled up to straddle his chest, knowing exactly how he wanted this to end. 

Even dazed, floating away in post orgasmic bliss, Callum opened his mouth when he felt Ben's cock against his lips, inviting him into the warmth. Ben's mouth dropped and he began thrusting, knowing Callum could take him, the build up meaning he only lasted for mere blissful seconds before he pulled back and spilled, painting Callum’s beautiful face white and shouting his name. 

It could have been hours or minutes that he floated, his forehead pressed to Callum’s, only the slight awareness of his boyfriend’s helpless state keeping him from flopping fully on top of him. 

"Hey you," Callum said, leaning up to kiss at Ben's cheek. "You alright?" 

"Ain't I meant to ask you that?" Ben asked, weakly moving to sit back on his heels. "I want one more thing, if it's alright darlin." Callum looked up expectantly. "Can I take a picture? I want you to see how beautiful you look right now. Only if you’re okay with it though, I swear I won't let anyone else ever see it."

Callum smiled weakly. "Yeah, go on then. I trust you, Ben." 

Phone in hand Ben snapped a few pictures that he knew he would treasure for the rest of his life. 

"Right then," He started, placing his phone back on the bedside table and taking Callum in, still fuzzy and blissed out. "Let's get you all untied and clean and comfy baby. My sweet, beautiful present." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> Please feel free to comment and leave kudos, I'd love to know what you think. 
> 
> A very merry Christmas to you all. 
> 
> And to Kit, whom inspired this fic and I wrote it with in mind, I hope you've had a good day. Thank you for being so lovely. 
> 
> 🎄🎁🎄🎁🎄🎁🎄


End file.
